NO TODO SALE COMO SE PLANEA
by matsurisabaku9
Summary: CLOW NUNCA PENSO QUE SUS PLANES FALLARIAN CUANDO ENTRO EN LA ECUACION HARRY POTTER


NO TODO SALE COMO SE PLANEA

HARRY POTTER/ERIOL HIRAGIZAWUA

Un guapo joven de unos dieciocho años de cabello negro azulado con lentes cuadrados ojos azul oscuro piel blanca como la porcelana de rasgos orientales de nombre Eriol Hiragizawua sentado en su mansión en Londres veía atreves del piso una imagen que lo alegraba recordaba como las cosas no salieron como su antiguo yo había planeado.

El antiguo mago Clow antes de morir había dispuesto quien sería su heredero que era lo que tenía que hacer con sus cartas y sus amados guardianes todo quedo listo para aparecen en unos siglos en Japón destinados a una jovencita que sería su nueva dueña pero lo único que el gran mago no conto era que un pequeño niño llamado Harry Potter entraría en la ecuación.

A los trece Eriol junto con rubí moon y spiner llegaron a Japón pues ellos se encargarían de que se llevara el cambio de las cartas que su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que ni Yue en su forma falsa ni las cartas se encontraban en el país buscaron no encontraron nada como si nunca hubieran llegado ahí.

El no entendía que pudo fallar todo estaba predispuesto busco durante varios años algún indicio pero no encontró nada regreso a Inglaterra molesto confuso que pudo fallar.

El día que cumplió 16 caminando por las calles de la ciudad con sus guardianes sintió la energía de los antiguos guardianes de sus cartas buscaron el lugar exacto de donde provenían en un tranquilo restaurant se encontraba Yue leyendo con su forma real pero sin sus alas con un Kerberos en su forma de peluche sentado acomodado en la mesa-Son ellos Eriol-hablo el pequeño peluche negro-Pero que hacen aquí con en esas formas-murmuro el mago.

Un joven corrió a ellos lo abrazo Yue los sorprendió ya que este sonreía no podía ver bien al chico pues estaba de espaldas otra sorpresa fue ver flotar al otro guardián y que nadie dijera nada el chico le entrego una pequeña caja el guardián que se sentó en la mesa a comer.

El entrecerró los ojos-Es un mago el chico puedo sentir su poder-Como llego a ellos-No lo sé tendremos que investigar-los vieron un rato después se fueron los días pasaron por fin tenían la información del chico donde estudiaba así que decidió ir a Hogwarts para conocerlo mejor.

Spiner iría con él pues suponían que Kerberos iban con el chico Rubí se quedaría en casa en su primer fin de semana en Homesdame Eriol descubrió que Yue tenía una tienda de antigüedades suponía que para estar cerca del chico pues sabia lo protectores que eran.

La intriga de Eriol creció cuando se dio cuenta que Harry le interesaba más íntimamente pues cuando varios chicos le coqueteaban al ojiverde este enfurecía para diversión de spiner el mago de origen japonés tenía una ventaja ya que al ser de un grado superior al otro podía usarlo a su favor para acercarse a él.

Las vacaciones de invierno llegaron se encontraron haciendo las compras de navidad el dejo salir su aura-Sientes eso-dijo kero-Si es la magia de Clow como puede ser posible-Tal vez sea su reencarnación eso es muy común en los magos-dijo el joven se dirigieron al lugar donde sentían la esencia.

Vieron las tres figuras cubiertas por las sombras-Muéstrate-dijo el joven-Eres muy valiente Harry-Esa voz Eriol-el chico sonrió dejándose ver-Me descubriste tu magia es muy hábil-Clow por que estas en esa forma-Mi querido Yue todo cambia-Porque no te reuniste con nosotros-Eso ya no era posible pero su lugar no era aquí sino con la pequeña Sakura-Vaya hasta al poderoso mago Clow le fallan los cálculos-dijo kero el japonés entrecerró los ojos le envió una onda mágica que el ojiverde bloqueo instintivamente.

La magia de Harry empezó a crepitar él no le gustaba que hirieran a la gente y menos a Yue y Kero que lo habían cuidado y protegido sus ojos brillaban con fuerza está molesto.

-Aléjate de ellos si te atreves a atacarlos te juro que te arrepentirás tu plan fallo ni modo sigue tu camino y déjanos en paz-tomo de la mano a sus guardianes y desapareció.

La magia de Harry es poderosa salvaje y muy atrayente pesaba el ojiazul pero sus ojos furiosos lo intrigaban los había defendido de él como si no le importara quien es o que podía hacerle la fascinación por el ojiverde creció desde ese día.

En el colegio le costó un poco que el moreno le dirigiera la palabra después de su encuentro pero era un reto que Hiragizawua está dispuesto a afrontar muchos jóvenes y jovencitas envidiaban al ojiverde pues todos a excepción de él se dieron cuenta que el guapo Ravenclow de sexto año quería más que su amistad y como no Harry es hermoso cabello negro piel blanca con un ligero bronceado finas facciones sus ojos verdes que siempre brillan y esa hermosa sonrisa aunque solo mide un metro con sesenta y cinco no importa al ser pequeño lo hace más deseable.

Una de las más celosas de la atención asía el ojiverde es Hermione Granger la odiosa sabelotodo de Gryffindor ya que en primer lugar Harry siempre la ha superado en los exámenes aunque no entiende como si ella se la pasa casi todo el día en la biblioteca y él juega se divierte con los chicos de la casa y en segunda a ella le gusto el japonés pero no le hace caso solo tiene ojos para su compañero de casa.

Eriol se había dado cuenta que la sutileza no funcionaba con Harry se le insinuaba y él ni encuentra opto por el ataque frontal así lo hizo después de su práctica de Quiddich lo abordo en el pasillo rumbo a su torre.

-Harry-Hiragizawua no estoy para tu juego de palabras estoy cansado quiero irme a dormir-No te quitare mucho tiempo-sonrió misterioso se fue acercando a el e instintivamente el ojiverde fue retrocediendo hasta topar con la pared el japonés solo deslizo su mano por el cuello del gry la otra mano fue directo a la cintura sus labios devoraron los del menor el beso fue hambriento.

Harry decir que se sorprendio fue poco nunca se imagino que Hiragizawua lo besara se separaron el un poco aturdido sus frentes se juntaron el japonés veía sus ojos verdes vidriosos por el beso sonrio de lado la reacción fue mejor de la esperada esperaba que lo rechazara pero no fue asi.

-Me gustas Harry sal conmigo-Pero-lo vio dudar lo volvió a besar no dejaría escapar su oportunidad el ojiverde gimió en el beso-Que me contestas-le pregunto sin dejarlo de besar accedió algo aturdido-Bien nos vemos mañana-le dio un último beso y el ravenclow desapareció.

En su cama el gry maldecía al descarado cuervo mira que besarlo para que aceptara salir con él y decían que los slytherin son los rastreros no conocían al tonto Hiragizawua mientras golpeaba su almohada desquitando su coraje a pero ya mañana se las cobraría.

Su desayuno fue tranquilo como todos los fines de semana platicando de lo que harían en el pueblo o si un día normal a un paso de salir fue detenido por un brazo que se enrosco en su cintura pegándolo a un duro torso giro la cara para ver quién era el atrevido que lo detenía topándose con la sonrisa del ravenclow-Hiragizawua que haces-Eriol Harry dime por mi nombre ya que eres mi novio-el silencio en el gran salón fue total y el ojiverde estaba sin habla el idiota acababa de decir al colegio completo que son novios estaba un poco en shock solo el profesor Flick le dio a Snape un pequeño saco con galeones la jefa de gryffindor solo negó con la cabeza esos habían apostado a que el joven japonés seria novio de Harry el profesor de encantos no lo creía él pensaba que sería un gryffindor el que se le declararía al chico dorado.

Eriol se llevó a su nuevo novio al pueblo mientras procesaban en el gran salón lo sucedido-Bueno al fin se decidió Hiragizawua-Era de esperarse hermanito-Si es por Harrinquis-Nunca se hubiera dado cuenta-Se ven tan lindos-ginny decían y los de la mesa aceptaron la única molesta era la castaña como un chico tan inteligente como Eriol podía fijarse en Harry que esta feo bueno solo ella lo piensa porque esta celosa.

Regresando de sus recuerdos Eriol sonrió al levantarse de su sofá para dirigirse a su habitación con una sonrisa que no augura nada bueno él podría ser la rencarnación de Clow pero él tenía un lado perverso sobre todo cuando un bello ojiverde entraba en escena.

Camino por los largos pasillos de su mansión entro a su iluminada habitación se acercó al espejo donde un joven se secaba el cabello-Cada día eres más hermoso-le susurró al oído él se sonrojo-Tienes que cambiarle la graduación a tus lentes-Pero mis lentes están perfectos-lo giro para besarlo pequeños besos recorrían su cuello las manos se deslizaron por su torso a su cintura y luego a su trasero para levantarlo y llevarlo a la cama donde siguieron besándose acariciándose.

El ojiverde mientras recordaba el día que su vida cambio:

Harry es un pequeño niño de ocho años que parecía de cinco por el descuido de su familia al no darle casi de comer no lo golpeaban pero si lo menospreciaban en esas vacaciones aprovecho a salir ya que su primo lo enviaron a un campamento de verano su tío se había ido a un viaje de negocios y su tía lo dejaba salir para ella ver gusto sus programas y comerse sus golosinas en la biblioteca la señora lo adoraba ya que él siempre es muy educado y cuidadoso de los libros como le gustaría que todos los niños fueran así el pequeño estaba en el área de fantasía tomo un libro que cambiaría su vida para siempre junto con la de otras personas.

-De que será se ve muy antiguo-el libro rojo con un sol en frente pero su parte de atrás no tenía nada al tocar el cerrojo un clic se oyó el viento empezó a soplar y varias cartas volaron solo dos quedaron en su mano el rayo y la oscuridad era curioso pensó el niño él tenía un rayo en la frente y la oscuridad de su alacena-Eres como una bestia mitológica como una mascota de Zeus-acariciando la tarjeta-Y tu ojala fueras real para acompañarme en mi alacena oscura-dijo mientras abrazo las dos cartas-unos pequeños ojos negros lo observaban curioso ya que unas pequeñas chispitas salieron de las cartas se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

EGEEMM-carraspeo el chico volteo sorprendido vio un pequeño león parecía de peluche pero supuso que no lo era tal vez otra creatura-Hola buenos días usted es-el león se sorprendió cualquier otro hubiera gritado o lo hubiera tomado y movido para saber porque volaba-Kerberos mi nombre es Kerberos guardias de las cartas clow-Oh entonces esto es tuyo-le quiso dar las cartas-Y las demás-No se creó que volaron lo siento le ayudare a juntarlas si me lo permite-el asintió podía sentir del niño emanar una gran cantidad de magia.

La forma de rayo o relámpago lo ayudo a capturar varias cartas en los días siguientes llevaban un mes y casi las habían capturado todas kero supuso que se debía a la magia de Harry es tan atrayente que las cartas prácticamente llegaban a su casa al juntarlas todas Yue apareció.

-Yo soy el juez que decidirá si eres digno de ser su nuevo dueño-el niño asintió-Disculpe señor Yue le puedo pedir un favor antes de iniciar el juicio-Dime-dijo levantando la ceja-Me puedo despedir de ellas antes por si no llegara a ser digno solo quiero decirle adiós-el asintió a cada le agradeció los bellos recuerdo que tuvo con ellas.

El juicio no duro mucho pues todas las cartas lo querían luz y oscuridad lo aceptaron de inmediato.

-Porque vives aquí pequeño-pregunto Yue cuando llegaron a su casa no había nadie-A que te refieres-él es un niño muy inteligente sabía que había algo más en su pregunta-Tu eres un niño con magia no deberías estar en un lugar adecuado-Tienes razón Yue yo lo sentí desde un principio-No se mis padres murieron y solo se mi nombre porque mis maestros le exigieron a mis tíos que me lo dijeran-los dos seres entrecerraron los ojos.

Yue tomo en brazos a Harry y volaron por Londres llegaron al banco llamado Gringotts los dos sabían de la sociedad secreta ya que su creador fue un gran mago era de madrugada cuando entraron no había magos solo goblins las miradas sobre ellos fue inmediata dos seres mágicos de gran poder con un pequeño mago lo sabían por el aura del niño.

Uno se le acerco-Se les ofrece algo-Necesitamos de sus servicios para averiguar quiénes son sus padres y tener su tutela mágica el lugar donde esta lo están matando de hambre-los goblins veían al niño que levanto su cabecita dejando ver su famosa cicatriz la indignación los lleno el niño que tanto bien ha traído a esa sociedad y lo dejan con los muggles él los llevo con el rey de los goblins.

El rey le dijo quién es lo llevaron a una sala de curación para ver sus daños físicamente no tenía golpes que era bueno pero su desnutrición es severa pero no incurable sobre todo con la magia deshicieron varios hechizos que lo tenían atado mágicamente el horocrux y la última curación en medio de un circulo de runas todas las cartas lo rodearon el brillo lleno la habitación al disminuir todas las cartas eran verdes con runas doradas el collar de Kerberos creció con otras joyas verdes y la ropa de Yue cabio a Verde oscuro con dorado.

-Que fue eso preguntaron los curadores y goblins sanadores-Su magia transformo las cartas Clow ahora son de Harry-dijo el león-Si mi poder nunca fue tan grande como ahora-mientras veía una aura verde clara sus ojos tenían un halo verde esmeralda.

-El poder del joven Harry es impresionante no se preocupen ahora son sus guardianes y nadie podrá separarlos-los dos sonrieron la vida de su pequeño estaría en sus manos se mudaron a una de las mansiones de los Potter en vacaciones iban a una en la playa lo entrenaban en la magia el uso de las cartas varias lo protegían como escudo que era un colgante para impedir intromisiones en su mente.

Los goblins lo entrenaban con su magia.

Sus años en Hogwarts fueron tranquilos el director nunca le dio confianza por eso trato de estar alejado de él siempre tratando de convencerlo de llevarlo con su familia para que estuviera protegido hasta que un día le dijo lo que su familia le hizo frente al ministro de magia Lucius Malfoy la profesora Mac Gonagal desde ese día el director dejo de molestarlo para su suerte.

Todo parecía tranquilo hasta que en su quinto año un joven de intercambio llego primero no le mostro interés ya que es un año mayor que él pero después fue imposible ya que lo seguía mucho luego sucedió lo del enfrentamiento con sus guardianes pensó que al regresar no le dirigiría la palabra pero no fue peor siempre le decía cosas que no entendía y lo peor lo beso desde ese día se hicieron novios termino sus estudios este año en el colegio.

Pero ya vivían juntos desde hace dos después de ser novios lo convencía pero siempre lo hacía cuando le hacia el amor hasta que ya no podía más ese maldito Hiragizawua.

-En que piensas amor-Solo recordaba cuando conocí a Kerberos y Yue mi vida cambio-.

-Sabes agradezco que los planes de Clow fallaran-Si porque según recuerdo cuando me conociste eso te molestaba-No mi amor me molestaba el hecho de no tenerte en mis brazos desde que te vi con Yue la primera vez me enamore de ti te coqueteo me insinué y tu ni cuenta te dabas todo el colegio lo sabía pero tú estabas en otro mundo así que decidí hablarte de frente-

-Hablarme si lo que hiciste no fue precisamente hablar-el ojiazul sonrió de lado-Lo se contigo debía hacer algo más drástico para que supieras lo que siento-besando su mandíbula bajando al torso donde devoro sus botoncitos mientras con su mano masajeaba su creciente erección.

-Eriol no me tortures-Eso es lo menos quiero solo disfruta amor-lo beso acaricio su erección la atendió muy bien el cuerpo del ojiverde se tensaba listo para correrse como el japonés quería mientras lo preparaba para recibirlo el grito de Harry cuando no pudo más fue absorbido por la boca de su amante mordiendo y lamiendo esos ricos labios.

Eriol lo tenía gimiendo jadeando pues el poseerlo era lo que más le gustaba al japonés él sabía que amaría a Harry toda su vida y las que siguieran.

En el jardín

Kerberos en su forma de león toma el sol junto con Spiner Yue lee otro libro de su pila que tiene en la mesa del te Rubí llega con una gran bandeja de galletas y dulces que Harry les prepara.

-Eriol y Harry van a tardar en salir-dijo ella-Si la reencarnación de Clow no puede tener las manos alejadas de Harry pobre de el-En nuestro tiempo con Clow nunca se comportó así-Tienes razón Yue-Bueno no pueden culparlo Harry es adorable te dan ganas de abrazarlo y protejerlo-decia rubí la pantera solo veía a la ventana de la habitación de su creador.

-Pasa algo Spiner-pregunto kero-Solo que nunca lo había visto tan feliz su sonrisa antes de conocer a Harry nunca fue verdadera-Si ahora que lo dices solo sonreía por inercia pero ahora sus ojos brillan-los cuatro asintieron.

Los guardianes sabían que el vínculo con los magos se hacía más fuerte con el tiempo pero desde que unieron como pareja la felicidad también se transmitió a ellos.

En la habitación Eriol acariciaba la espalda de su amante y esposo que ya dormía en sus brazos.

Después de su primera cita estuvo acompañándolo a cada momento era una necesidad como respirar después de cumplir un mes de novios decidió que quería casarse con el pero no lo obligaría a hacerlo necesitaba demostrarle que lo amaba que eran el uno para el otro lo convenció para que vivieran juntos Kerberos Yue Spiner y Rubí no tuvieron ningún problema en aceptar su propuesta aunque a su amor tubo que persuadirlo un poco con un intensa sesión de sexo que fue la primera vez del moreno lo que fascino al japonés no importa cuánto trato de resistirse Harry simplemente Eriol no lo dejaría ir de su vida ahora que lo había encontrado ellos vivirían muchos siglos junto ya que su unión mágica iba más allá ellos son magos muy poderosos y su vinculación con seres mágicos como sus guardianes alargaría su vida.

El japonés sabía que una nueva vida llegaría a sus caminos su amor ya tenía dos meses de embarazo su felicidad ahora era completa la familia que espera daría más luz a su vida.

"NO TODO SALE COMO SE PLANEA" "PERO EL RESULTADO ES MEJOR".

Eso pensó el ojiazul antes de dormirse con su amor.

FIN.

Espero que les guste la idea me llego de pronto.


End file.
